Kedavra!
by les.coautrices
Summary: Une journée dans la vie d'un jeune Draco ; avec une luciole verte du nom de Kedavra et un Lucius-Le-Gluant...Délire!


**Autrices: Ayako et Mephie**

**Titre: Kedavra!**

**Disclaimer: seule Kedavra nous appartient... Ainsi que l'intrigue... Si on considère qu'il y en a une ici...**

**Genre: Humor... truc! One-shot.**

**KEDAVRA!**

"Il était une petite loupiote, il était une petite loupiote qui avait ja-ja-jamais éclairé, qui avait ja-ja-jamais éclairé, ohé ohéééééééé!"

_-_DRACO MALFOY!

_-_OHEEEEEEEEE, HOHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KEDAVRAAAAAAAAA, KEDAVRA ECLAIRE UN PEU PAR LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_-_DRACO OPHIUCHUS SIGFRIED SALAZAR PELLAX MALFOYYYY!

_-_Oui m'man ? demanda l'interpellé d'un air angélique tout en tentant désespérément de cacher discrètement du pied quelque chose sous son lit, tandis que sa mère ouvrait la porte de sa chambre à toute volée.

_-_Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler mère.

_-_Bien m'ma... mère.

_-_Et tiens-toi droit !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "cet imbécile devient sénile", expression favorite de son père, le charmant blondinet _-_pas encore gominé_-_ se tenait raide comme un piquet, presque au garde à vous, devant la furie qui lui servait de mère.

Bien. Maintenant tu vas me montrer ce que tu caches sous ton lit.

le bambin resta cinq minutes interdit, puis dans un soupir résigné se faufila sous son lit. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit furent éjectés trois paires de chaussettes, une peluche de dragon "Opaloeil des Caraïbes" grandeur nature, la boite collector des cartes de chocogrenouilles, l'ancienne taie d'oreiller de Dobby (?), une dragonne "Opaloeil des Caraïbes", femme du précédent, une boite presque vide de bonbons "Bertie Crochues", des flacons vides de potion Pimentine, cinq balais miniatures cassés ou fêlés en diverses endroits, trois dragonneau "Opaloeil des Caraïbes", progéniture des susnommés "Opaloeil des Caraïbes" ainsi que la grande tante, tous évidemment grandeur nature, une mini canne-baguette verte fluo, un chaudron petit format, un bouton, une épingle à cravate émoussée, un livre d'images déchiré, une poupée vaudoue à l'effigie de Pansy, ratatinée et trouée à plusieurs endroits par la susnommée épingle à cravate.

Enfin le jeune héritier Malfoy sortit de dessous le lit, les cheveux complètement hérissés, traînant par un pied un elfe de maison, nu, terrorisé, ligoté, bâillonné, saucissonné au possible au moyen d'un drap déchiqueté.

_-_Dobby ? s'exclama la mère, ébahie.

_-_Mère je peux tout ne pas expliquer, euuuuuuuh je peux tout... Non c'est l'inverse je ne peux pas tout ne pas t'expliquer.

_-_Tu ne peux pas m'expliquer quoi ?

_-_Ce que fait Dobby sous mon lit. C'est pas moi qui l'y ai mis. Il y était avant que j'y aille!

_-_Il est somnambule, rétorqua la mère narquoise.

_-_J'allais le dire ! répondit effrontément le gamin du haut de ses huit ans.

_-_La peste de l'elfe de maison. Relâche-le donc, qu'il aille se repasser les mains.

Draco entreprit donc de le libérer...

_-_Et rend-lui sa taie !

_-_Mais maman, je veux dire mère, c'est mon trophée de gu... Bon d'accord.

Et Dobby fila sans demander son reste.

_-_Bien. Maintenant tu vas me montrer ce que tu as enfoui sous ton lit.

Le gamin déglutit, mais sous l'œil inquisiteur de sa mère, il s'avoua rapidement vaincu. Avec réluctance, il plongea son bras droit sous le lit. Farfouilla avec application. puis sortit un bocal avec une minuscule lumière émeraude virevoltant à l'intérieur.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils:

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de jeter cette horreur!

_-_Mais mam... Mère! commença l'enfant d'un ton plaintif.

_-_Pas de mais qui tienne, jeune homme! Cette chose est un ver luisant et aucun ver luisant n'a sa place dans cette maison!

_-_Je peux pas jeter Kedavra enfin! C'est un cadeau de Parrain Sev'rus!

_-_Draco...

_-_S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, sitepléééééééééééééé! implora le petit garçon.

Sa mère se massa les tempes, puis fixa son regard polaire sur son fils:

_-_Très bien. Mais à une seule condition : tu rangeras ta chambre quotidiennement.

Tout ce que tu veux! promit l'enfant.

Ce qui signifie quotidiennement et sans l'aide de Dobby! précisa-t-elle, narquoise.

Le sourire du gamin baissa d'un cran. Puis de deux et de trois. La mine déconfite, il tendit le bocal à sa mère.

_-_Trop tard, mon garçon, tu as déjà accepté, sourit-elle, triomphante. Bien, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, interdiction de chanter jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Sauf si tu désires que ton père rate encore l'une de ses potions... Je peux te dire que tu as tout de même réussi à provoquer un raz-de-marée dans son laboratoire en le déconcentrant il y a dix minutes...

_-_...

_-_Bon, ton père te demande: son laboratoire a besoin de tes quenottes pour un nettoyage de printemps! termina-t-elle d'un ton allègre.

_-_Mais maman... on est en plein hiver!

_-_Ca mon chéri, c'est à voir avec ton père! Allez, zou! Courage, c'est pour ton bien: il faut savoir agir de manière responsable!

La mine sinistre, Draco descendit à pas lents les marches de l'escalier qui le mèneraient au laboratoire de son père. A mi-chemin, il croisa un être gluant et verdâtre. Quelques marches plus tard, il se rendit compte que cet être avait toutes les chances d'être son père, au vu des grognements et borborygmes indistincts qui avaient émanés de la chose quand elle l'avait saisi par le col pour le déposer le plus indélicatement du monde près d'un seau et d'une mini-serpillière.

Sa mère, qui avait observé la scène de loin, se tenant précautionneusement à l'écart de la verdâtre créature, eut un sourire amusé : mieux valait ne pas mentionner devant Draco le fait que son père n'attendait qu'une telle occasion pour se débarrasser de la tâche de nettoyer le laboratoire depuis des lustres, puisqu'il interdisait aux elfes de maison de toucher à ses précieux ingrédients. Maintenant qu'un raz-de-marée avait tout submergé, il n'était plus besoin de prendre des précautions.

De son côté, Lucius le Gluant partit faire un brin de toilette, non sans lancer au passage une oeillade assassine à sa femme qui, visiblement, retenait à grand peine un éclat de rire.

De ce fait, Draco passa toute l'après-midi à virevolter dans le laboratoire, projetant à l'aide de sa serpillière sur les murs et sur lui-même beaucoup plus de chose gluante verdâtre non identifiée qu'il n'y en avait sur le sol.

Il ne fut libéré de son calvaire que le soir, par un Parrain Sev'rus particulièrement hilare: Lucius y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de prétendre se pencher sur un chaudron la prochaine fois!

Envoyé à la salle de bain par son Parrain adoré afin d'être présentable pour le dîner, le jeune garnement se permit tout d'abord une partie de 'Le Maître a dit' avec Dobby qui attendait avec terreur qu'il prenne son bain pour pouvoir lui remettre des vêtements propres. C'est ainsi que Narcissa, après avoir attendu trois quart d'heure, trouva son fils en compagnie d'un Dobby perché sur une chaise sur un pied, en train de tenter de toucher ses orteils avec le nez:

_-_Le Maître a dit 'touche-toi les orteils avec le nez' enfin! Dépêche-toi, je vais être en retard au repas!... Bien, maintenant, tombe!

L'elfe de maison s'exécuta dans un BOOM sonore.

_-_Mais enfin! J'ai pas dit 'le Maître a dit :"tombe"'! Remets-toi sur la chaise! tempêta le gamin.

_-_DRACO OPHIUCHUS SIGFRIED SALAZAR PELLAX MALFOYYYY!

_-_Oui Mère?

_-_Sors du bain tout de suite! Et toi, Dobby, va te pincer les orteils dans le four!

L'elfe resta interdit, fixant à tour de rôle la mère et le fils.

_-_Il faut dire 'Le Maître a dit' Maman... expliqua l'enfant terrible en se séchant précautionneusement les cheveux.

_-_Draco, tu veux qu'on reparle de ce qui se trouvait sous ton lit?

_-_Je serais prêt dans cinq minutes! Prooooomis!

Sa mère le regarda d'un air sceptique avant de partir rassurer son mari et leur hôte qui venaient d'engager une partie d'échec. Mais, comme au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le charmant gamin n'avait toujours pas daigné pointer le bout de son nez , Narcissa demanda à son mari d'aller voir ce que leur progéniture trafiquait encore au premier étage. Passablement énervé d'avoir été dérangé durant sa partie d'échec -il était sûr que Severus allait en profiter pour tricher- Lucius monta quatre à quatre les marches d'escalier qui menaient au palier du premier étage. Là il retrouva son fils à quatre pattes furetant dans les moindres recoins de sa chambre, un bocal vide à ses pieds.

"Draco?

_-_Deux minutes père, je cherche... A la v'la! Kedavra ! Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ! Je croyais bien t'avoir perdu ...ou que maman t'avait jeté.

_-_Mon fils...

_-_Oui père?

_-_Rappelle-moi, de ne pas t'acheter de baguettes avant de t'expliquer que quelques expressions peuvent s'avérer malheureuses lorsqu'on détient une baguette à la main.

_-_Ouipère, répondit évasivement son fils, occupé à reboucher le bocal sur la luciole verte qu'il avait enfin réussi à récupérer.

_-_Bien. Suis-moi mon fils. Il est temps de passer à table. Mais avant, il me faudra un verre de scotch ! conclut Lucius, pas encore remis de sa sueur froide.

_-_Je pourrais en avoir un aussi ?

**Note: il n'y aura sans doute pas de suite à cette chose...**


End file.
